Nuestros días de escuela
by Blackpool
Summary: Nuestra historia comienza en la ciudad de Palmacosta, más específicamente, en la Prestigiosa Academia de dicha ciudad, donde Emil Castagnier—un chico de diecisiete años—se encuentra cursando su segundo año de escuela.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I: La llegada de nuevos estudiantes.**

**EMIL**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Palmacosta, con su cielo despejado y un calor que era agradable; el mar se alzaba misteriosamente en el horizonte con sus playas desiertas, mientras el sol lo rozaba de una manera pacífica marcando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Podía apreciarse cómo las luces de las casas proyectaban las sombras de sus habitantes, ya listos para empezar una nueva jornada de trabajo… pero esto no aplicaba para una persona, la cual seguía descansando cómodamente en su cama: esa persona era Emil Castagnier, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos color verde.

-¡Emil! ¡Hasta cuándo seguirás durmiendo! ¡Mira la hora que es, se te está haciendo tarde para la escuela! ¡Si sigues así, no alcanzarás a tomar tu desayuno como es debido!-. Exacto, esto era cosa de casi todos los días—y digo casi porque había días en los que, milagrosamente, Emil lograba despertarse temprano, pero este día no era uno de esos—. El chico se despertó con los gritos de su madre, a los cuales ya se había acostumbrado. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama tratando de espabilarse, pero como era típico de él, cayó de costado de nuevo en el colchón. De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió originando un ruido brusco, dejando paso a una mujer rubia ataviada con un mandil blanco encima de un vestido largo y sucio—tal vez se debía a que empezaba el trabajo del hogar desde temprano—. Emil no se inmutó por el ruido de la puerta y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que la mujer rubia se acercó a la ventana, y sin tomar en cuenta que su hijo seguía dormido, abrió agresivamente las cortinas, dejando entrar una abrasiva luz de sol que le pegó de lleno en la cara a Emil. El chico se tapó completamente con la sábana de su cama ignorando los gritos de su madre y la amenaza—de nuevo, de que se quedaría sin desayunar— y se hizo el dormido hasta que su madre habría terminado con el monólogo y se habría ido. "¿Por qué tiene que ser tan agresiva siempre?" pensó Emil desde debajo de las sábanas, pero no era como si su madre no lo quisiera, y de eso el chico se jactaba, no tenía motivos para quejarse de su familia—pues no tenía ningún hermano, solamente vivía con su madre y padre que lo querían demasiado—, simplemente, como a cualquier otro chico, le molestaba despertarse temprano.  
Al haber ganado la batalla contra su cama y lograr levantarse, se dirigió al baño a tomar una rápida ducha. Pasados unos cuantos minutos, Emil ya estaba completamente despierto y listo para ir a un día más en su monótona y acostumbrada escuela.

En su camino—después de haber tomado un desayuno, si es que un vaso de leche significaba alguno, se despidió de su madre—, iba observando el neutral paisaje de las playas que lo conformaban, veía en el horizonte barcos pesqueros y gaviotas revoloteando sobre ellos, y el relajante sonido del mar le hacía pensar que su vida sería mucho más interesante en este preciso día, pero como esa era una sensación a la cual ya estaba acostumbrado, no se hizo ilusión alguna. Lo único que lo motivaba a no dejar la escuela era su tierna y agresiva— ¿algo así como tiernagresiva?, bueno, como sea, no importa en realidad—, compañera: Marta Lualdi, esa chica castaña de ojos marrones, que tenía unos colmillos filosos muy característicos en ella. Era a la única a la que en realidad podía llamar amiga, pues Emil siempre había sido un muchacho al que le costaba entablar alguna relación amistosa con alguien, pero Marta había sido la excepción, ya que era evidente que mostraba un gran interés por el chico, cosa a la que a Emil le resultó extraña, ya que nunca le había creado una sensación así a ninguna persona en toda su vida—sin contar a sus padres, obvio—.

Al llegar a la escuela— muy grande y bonita, por cierto— se dirigió a su casillero, con la esperanza de toparse con su preciada amiga; con la cual había compartido todo un año y medio de su vida escolar. Pasaban y pasaban un montón de estudiantes, hasta logro ver al famoso trio de tercer año envidiado y amado por muchos, conformado por Yuan Ka-Fai—un chico guapo con semblante serio, de cabello azul y ojos aguamarina—, seguido por una hermosa chica: Martel Yggdrassil— de cabello verde pasto y ojos verde oscuros—, y terminando con el cotizadísimo pelirrojo Kratos Aurion. Siempre que Emil los veía pasar—tomando en cuenta que los pobres chicos no podían pasar desapercibidos, ya que siempre eran recibidos con grititos de emoción—se sentía patético, ya que pensaba que él jamás podría ser alguien tan genial como ellos tres, pero después se quedaba reflexionando acerca de cómo sería su vida con un estilo al igual que ellos, y llegaba a la conclusión que no soportaría ser el centro de atención—total, ¿quién te entiende Emil?—,después de todo el alboroto que los tres chicos habían causado, sonó el usual timbre que daba inicio a las clases. Emil aún esperaba ver alguna señal de Marta, pero no hubo ninguna, así que tomó sus libros y se fue—sin antes cerrar su casillero, claro está—.

Entró a su salón y los oídos se le llenaron con el sonido de sus alegres compañeros charlando y copiando una que otra tarea—cosa que Emil debería estar haciendo también, ya que el día anterior se la había pasado jugando en la playa con Marta, pero le dio igual y siguió como si nada—. Llegó a su pupitre, pero antes buscó si en el asiento de a lado se encontraba la mochila de su amiga, pero que decepción para él, no había ninguna. Depositó, decepcionado, su mochila en su asiento y se limitó a esperar a que el profesor llegara.

-Muy buenos días niños, espero que se la estén pasando bien…—Un momento, ¿pero quién era esa guapa profesora que acababa de cruzar la puerta? Emil, jamás nunca en toda su vida escolar, la había visto, ¿acaso era una suplente? Pero el profesor de historia nunca mandaba suplentes, a menos que Emil estuviera confundido y no era historia la clase primera… al igual que Emil, los demás chicos centraron su atención a la mujer de cabello plateado, ojos azules y rasgos élficos que había entrado al salón sin más.

-Me presento—La extraña mujer tomó un gis y escribió su nombre en la pizarra: Raine Sage—, seré su nueva profesora e impartiré la asignatura de historia, espero llevarme bien con todos. Antes de entrar de lleno con la materia, quisiera que me dieran la oportunidad aclarar las cosas, ya que su mirada desconcertada me dice absolutamente todo; su querido profesor de historia aceptó hacer un intercambio conmigo; él se fue a Iselia y yo, como podrán darse cuenta, estaré tomando su lugar durante un año; en fin, sino hay preguntas, procederé a comenzar la clase. No necesitó que se presenten, me iré acostumbrando con el tiempo a ustedes—Y sin ninguna consideración hacia sus alumnos, la profesora se giró, tomó su libro y comenzó a explicar las antiguas guerras.

-Y esa será su tarea para mañana, recuerden anexar datos curiosos, procuren llenar las 8 hojas de información realmente relevante. Tengo altas expectativas en ustedes, no quisiera llevarme una decepción; pueden salir—Y así fue como Emil, con toneladas de tarea, había salido de una de las clases más interesantes de historia que había tenido en toda su vida, al parecer, la nueva profesora realmente amaba su trabajo, sin embargo, eso no era un consuelo, pues Marta nunca llego para presenciar la clase y conocer a la profesora Sage. Emil soltó un gran suspiro y se dirigió a su próxima clase: Teoría del Maná, con el profesor Botta.

"¿Dónde podrá estar Marta? ¿Será que le pasó algo grave y por eso no pudo venir? O sea, ella no acostumbra llegar tarde, no entiendo. ¡Ya se! Si no llega para la tercer clase, saliendo de la escuela iré a su casa; ¡No! Mejor le pregunto a su padre, ¡sí! sería más fácil, sólo tengo que ir a la oficina del director y ya está… pero espera, él me odia… ¡OAAH!"—De repente, cayó de bruces al suelo, pero no fue el único, Emil se percató de que, encima de él, había una chica de cabello rubio también tirada. Apareció un leve sonrojo en la cara del chico, sin embargo seguía totalmente estupefacto; ¿de dónde había salido esa rubia?

-Lo siento, no vi por dónde iba, no era mi intención chocar contigo, en serio—La chica se incorporó apenada, eso sí, sin dejar de sonreír, y le ofreció ayuda a un nervioso Emil, éste tomó su mano y se levantó—Es sólo que me perdí, y perdí a mi amigo… bueno, en realidad fui yo la que se perdió, él no tuvo la culpa pero…—La rubia trataba de explicar su situación cuando, del otro extremo del pasillo se escuchó la voz de alguien, gritando.

-¡COLETTE! ¿DÓNDE TE HABÍAS METIDO?—Un chico de cabello puntiagudo y color café se acercaba a ellos a rápida velocidad. Emil trataba de decir algo, pero no encontraba el momento para formar parte de la conversación.

-¡Lloyd! Perdona, sé que me dijiste que esperara fuera de la oficina del director, pero vi una mariposa entrar por la ventana, tenía colores muy lindos, ¿sabes?; incluso era muy misteriosa, haz de cuenta algo así como cuando nos describen el bosque Ymir; así que la seguí y me di cuenta, tiempo después, que me había alejado demasiado de la dirección, entonces traté de buscar el camino correcto y terminé por perderme aún más—Se notaba que Colette estaba realmente apenada—más porque pasó su mano por detrás de su cabeza—Emil de nuevo trato de colarse en la conversación pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Jaja! Pero hay que ver, eso es tan típico de ti Colette, de hecho algo así me imaginaba que podría haber pasado, pero bueno, da igual, por lo menos logré encontrarte. Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada. Mira, a este salón tenemos que ir, el problema es que no sé qué dirección debemos tomar; ¡¿por qué esta escuela tiene tantos pasillos?!—El chico de cabello puntiagudo—Lloyd—se percató de la presencia de Emil—Ya era hora— ¡Hey! Tu puedes ayudarnos, ¿sabes dónde está el salón del profesor…Vi, Vid… Vidar?—Al perecer el chico tenía problemas de lectura, o el nombre del profesor era muy extraño... en realidad, creo que era la primera opción. Emil iba a contestar, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-¡Cielos! Casi me olvidaba, perdóname, ya ni porque caí encima de ti—Cuando Colette dijo eso, Lloyd hizo una cara, graciosa, de confusión— que pésimos modales tengo. Déjame presentarnos. Éste de aquí—señaló al chico de cabello café—Se llama Lloyd, Lloyd Irving, y yo me llamo Colette Brunel. Gusto en conocerte—Colette le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, muy característica de ella, a Emil mientras le tendía su mano para que la estrechara, éste último por fin logró hablar.

-U-un gusto, mi nombre es Emil, Emil Castagnier. Perdón por haber tropezado contigo, en serio—Agachó su cabeza para no mirar a Colette.

-¡Qué va! Si tú no tienes la culpa de nada, yo soy la única culpable por no haber sido más observadora, anda levanta esa cara—Colette volvió a sonreír y alargó su brazo para tocar el mentón de Emil y alzar su rostro, reacción a la que el chico se sorprendió—y sonrojó—después Lloyd pasó su brazo por los hombros de Colette.

-En fin, mucho gusto Emil, pido disculpas de nuevo en nombre de Colette, es sólo que por alguna extraña razón esta chica siempre se anda tropezando, como que tiene una relación rara con el suelo—Lloyd soltó una risa y Colette se limitó a sonreír—pero, bueno, podrías ayudarnos a encontrar el salón del profesor ese, es que somos nuevos y por razones obvias no estamos familiarizados con esta gran, gran escuela—Lloyd pasó su mirada por el largo pasillo para corroborar su comentario, después regresó a observar a Emil.

-¿S-son nuevos? ¿D-de dónde vienen?—Hasta que por fin el pobre chico logró expresarse, pero digamos que hacer esas dos preguntas le costaron mucho trabajo y esfuerzo. Al parecer, le parecía intrigante que una profesora y dos chicos entraran ese mismo día a la escuela.

-De Iselia—Dijeron los dos al unísono—La escuela, comparada con esta, se queda muy, pero muy corta, en realidad, la escuela de nuestro pequeño pueblo no sería ni un cuarto de lo que es esta. Aún no me puedo creer que varios de los alumnos de aquí aceptarán irse, yo no lo haría. Claro, no estoy diciendo que Iselia sea un pueblo sin chiste ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que estoy muy sorprendido—Prosiguió Lloyd.

-S-sí, he escuchado que su pueblo es místico o algo así—Emil confirmó sus sospechas, esos chicos venían del mismo lugar que la profesora Sage, ¿acaso, habría más estudiantes por descubrir?

Después de una larga charla—tal vez, una de las más largas que Emil había tenido con personas que apenas acababa de conocer—llegaron al salón del tan sonado profesor Vidar. Los chicos se despidieron de Emil y entraron a su clase, pero antes de que el chico se fuera, logro escuchar a Lloyd preguntarle a Colette acerca de un tal "Genis", ¿Será que también era un chico de intercambio? Quién sabe, Emil no le dio más vueltas y fue a su clase—que le quedaban solamente como unos 20 minutos de ella.

Al llegar, el profesor Botta lo recibió con un ligero regaño que terminó con un pero no lo vuelva a hacer joven Castagnier, así que Emil se dirigió a ocupar su asiento, pero se percató de que, a un lado de él, había una chica—pero no era Marta—era una bonita pelirroja de ojos azules, ésta se dio cuenta de la mirada de Emil y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Hola, me llamo Seles Wilder; ¿y tú?—Dijo amigablemente la linda muchacha. Emil se quedó observándola, ¿qué a casó sería el día internacional del estudiante nuevo? Pues eso parecía. El chico asintió y se presentó. De hecho, el apellido le sonaba mucho, pero no recordaba de dónde, tal vez y la chica fuera alguien famosa—Espero ser de tu agrado, ya que no es fácil comenzar en una nueva escuela, eso de hacer amigos como que no se me da muy bien—Emil observaba la manera nerviosa de expresarse de la chica y por alguna razón se sintió comprendido—Amm…Emil, ¿podrías prestarme tus apuntes de las clases pasadas? Necesito ponerme al día con ustedes.—Emil se limitó a asentir y pasarle su cuaderno, lleno de pobres anotaciones, pero como le dio mucha pena, simplemente se lo prestó sin dar ningún aviso o explicación.

La clase transcurrió normal—o al menos los veinte minutos que quedaban—Seles y Emil habían logrado ser más abiertos el uno con el otro, y al final de la clase hasta habían formado equipo para la siguiente exposición—obviamente a Emil no se le pasó apuntar a Marta en la lista de integrantes… y más le valdría no olvidarla.

-D-disculpa, gracias por haber aceptado formar equipo conmigo, no sé qué hubiera hecho si me dijeras que no—Dijo Emil tímidamente, pero mirando a la cara a Seles.

-Oh vamos, no seas exagerado—La chica soltó una leve risita.

-¡No!, en serio. La cosa es que mi amiga no vino hoy a clases, y no sé por qué razón, y pues, es con la única con la que siempre hago equipo, si no hubieras estado tú, creo que hubiera pasado una gran vergüenza al ser el único chico solo.

-¡Me halagas! Muchas gracias por tomarme en cuenta de esa manera; y dime, cómo es tu amiga, creí que no se te daba hacer amigos—Por alguna razón, a Seles le intrigaba Marta… o era eso, o simplemente se sorprendió de que Emil tuviera una amiga, del sexo opuesto, una chica, creo que eso era lo que más le sorprendía, que alguien como Emil tuviera de amiga a una chica.

-E-esto, de hecho es la única, se llama Marta, la conocí en primer año. En realidad, no recuerdo muy bien cómo nos conocimos, sólo sé que ella fue la primera en hablarme—Esto sí que era raro para Emil, hablar de sí mismo con una persona que no fuera Marta. Se sentía extraño, sin embargo, le gustaba cómo se sentía ser abierto con alguien más.

Y así concluyeron la clase, ambos hablando de temas vánales y sobre la ciudad de Palmacosta, eso sí, Emil no le preguntó a Seles de dónde venía, pero era demasiado tarde para eso, porque ya era receso y la había perdido de vista.

Llegó a la cafetería pensando en sí ir a buscar a Seles o no, pero al no decidir nada en concreto fue a tomar varios platillos y a sentarse en una mesa—la más alejada de los demás chicos.

"Cómo me gustaría que Marta estuviera aquí, sin ella, todo resulta más aburrido"—y pensando eso, soltó un gran suspiro.

¡Hey, Emil!—Era Lloyd aproximándose con un plato lleno hasta rebozar de comida. Emil observaba perplejo la agilidad con la que Lloyd era capaz de moverse entre los estudiantes sin derramar nada de su bandeja. Detrás de él, venía Colette sosteniendo un plato menos lleno que el de Lloyd, tenía problemas para moverse entre el gentío—De hecho, ya casi tropezaba unas cuantas veces, pero logró mantener el equilibro—Lloyd llegó primero a la mesa donde Emil estaba sentado y seguido de un breve tiempo llegó Colette—Entonces cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue en tus clases? Las mías no fueron tan buenas. De hecho ese profesor, el que tiene los ojos rasgados… ¡Vidar! Como que está amargado, no sé. Cuando llegamos al salón, nos puso demasiados pretextos para no dejarnos entrar, no lo viste porque te fuiste demasiado rápido, nos dijo que no teníamos excusa por haber llegado tarde, obvio, nosotros le explicamos que éramos nuevos y no conocíamos para nada la escuela, ¡pero no! Eso no fue suficiente, nos dijo que eso no le pasaba a las personas responsables y bla bla bla; en fin, después de todo nos dejó entrar, pero debido a su interminable regaño, a la clase ya nada más le faltaban 5 minutos para concluir, y como sabrás, nos culpó de todo, ¡no es justo! ¿Cierto Colette?—Cada que Lloyd terminaba de enunciar una oración, mordía un pedazo de pollo, (de hecho mordía diferentes tipos de comida a la vez) y seguía hablando con la boca llena. Colette de vez en cuando corroboraba los comentarios de Lloyd asintiendo (con una expresión de enojo que la hacía ver tierna) mientras comía parte su puré de papa—Sin contar a ese profesor, todo lo demás ha sido realmente genial. Y dime, ¿hacen excursiones fuera de la escuela y ese tipo de cosas?—Lloyd preguntó ilusionado mientras comía con fervor su pudín. Colette también quería escuchar la respuesta.

Para Emil, tener a más de una persona sentada en la misma mesa que él era algo nuevo, (la única que se la pasaba con él era Marta) así que no sabía exactamente cómo responder de una manera en la cual seguir hablando después de haber contestado a la pregunta principal, así que se quedó pensativo por un rato, observando las caras ilusionadas de sus compañeros, hasta que por fin se le ocurrió una manera para responder—P-pues, sí, hay varias excursiones, pero creo que sólo aplican para los de segundo y tercer año. La última excursión que realizaron fue cuando yo estaba en primero, por eso no sabría decirte qué se siente salir con tus amigos en una excursión—Lloyd notó que las últimas palabras de Emil tenían un tono triste, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto para no incomodar al chico, así que se limitó a asentir y seguir comiendo, sin embargo, Colette decidió seguir con la plática.

-¡Qué pena! Pero anímate, ya estás en segundo año, ¿no?—Emil asintió— eso significa que podrás salir y divertirte con nosotros, de hecho, se me ocurre que podemos sugerirles a los profesores que junten a los de segundo y tercero en una sola excursión—A Colette le brillaban los ojos como si fuera la mejor idea que se le habría ocurrido jamás.

-Suena bien, pero, ¿cómo harías para convencerlos? Además, te aseguró que el primer profesor en quejarse sería el amargado ese de Vidar—Como que Lloyd ya tenía un problema con el pobre profesor de "Aplicaciones de la química en el Maná", pero bueno allá él, aquí el punto es que como Lloyd no dejaba de quejarse mientras apuntaba a Colette con una pierna de pollo, Emil comenzó a reírse, cosa que sorprendió a ambos, los cuales se miraron extrañados, pero después decidieron reír con él— ¿Qué pasa Emil, a qué viene eso tan de repente?

-Bueno Lloyd, si lo analizamos bien, podría estar riéndose de ti, digo, yo también lo haría—Dijo Colette entre risas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Lloyd no entendía muy bien lo que Colette le trataba de decir.

-Pues sólo mírate, para todo apuntas con esa pobre pierna de pollo, eso es lo que te hace ver gracioso, ¿cierto, Emil?

Emil asintió, pero en realidad esa no era la principal causa por la cual Emil reía, lo hacía porque estaba con dos personas que no lo juzgaban, simplemente, disfrutaba estar con ellos dos, sentía una emoción cálida en su pecho, tanto que le provocaba reír, se preguntaba si eso era lo que se sentía al estar con amigos. Tenía la experiencia de estar con Marta, pero con ella se sentía diferente, se sentía de una manera que es difícil de describir, ni si quiera Emil sabe exactamente qué es lo que siente cuando está con Marta, simplemente se deja llevar.

-Bien, bien, dejaré a la pierna de pollo en paz—Dijo Lloyd fingiendo enojo mientras mordía la comida.

-¡Jaja! Haz ganado el título de "El espadachín de la pierna de pollo"—Colette indicó un cartel imaginario arriba de la cabeza de Lloyd, a lo que el chico le siguió el juego "disipando" el anuncio. Emil siguió riendo, pero después tuvo que dejar las risas porque vio a Seles hablando con un tipo muy parecido a ella –en sentido de que el chico también era pelirrojo y de ojos azules—Esto le provocó curiosidad, más porque el muchacho pelirrojo se la pasaba observando a una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azules claros (y muy bien proporcionada), mientras que Seles lo regañaba para que sólo le prestara atención a ella. Cuando Colette se dio cuenta del cambio de ánimo de Emil, fijó su mirada en el punto que el chico estaba observando.

-¿Te intrigan los hermanos Wilder?—Emil se dio cuenta que Colette lo llamaba.

-¿Son hermanos?, bueno, sí, se parecen mucho. No sabía que Seles tuviera un hermano, bueno, más bien no se lo pregunté—Dijo Emil, (ya menos cohibido que antes).

-¿No los conocías antes? Increíble, son conocidos por muchas personas, ambos son muy famosos en todo el mundo, pues son parte de la familia Wilder, la segunda más importante familia real. Viven en Meltokio—Corroboró Colette.

-Con razón su apellido me sonaba de algo, pero como no presto atención a ese tipo de cosas, no logré darme cuenta de la identidad de Seles—Dijo Emil sin apartar su mirada de los hermanos Wilder.

-Sí. El tipo está en nuestro salón, es medio engreído, todas las chicas, cada que lo ven se ponen a soltar grititos, es horrible—Hizo una mueca de asco— también es nuevo, según él están de paso en Palmacosta, pero no entiendo, si sólo están de paso, ¿para qué se inscribieron en la escuela? Es un poco ilógico para mi punto de vista—Lloyd había dicho todo esto sin parar de comer y señalar al chico pelirrojo con un tenedor (por lo menos ya había dejado en paz a la pierna de pollo).

-Pues yo no creo que sean malas personas, sólo es cuestión de conocerlos—Dijo Colette con su típica sonrisa—Pero de hecho ellos no son los únicos nuevos, creo que también está la chica de cabello oscuro, ¡dicen los rumores que viene de Mizuho!—Colette apuntó con la mirada a la chica que anteriormente el hermano Wilder estaba observando—Parece que es interesante.

-Colette, a ti todos te parecen interesantes y buenas personas—dijo Lloyd un poco molesto, a lo que Colette le dedicó una sonrisa—Pero como sea, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién sea la chica que dicen que es de Mizuho…—De repente Lloyd fue interrumpido por una voz un poco chillona y rasposa.

-¡Lloyd, Colette! ¡Hey! Los estuve buscando por toda la escuela; bueno, en realidad no, pero sí durante un buen rato, ¿dónde se habían metido? Dijeron que me esperarían fuera del salón de Magnar. ¡Son unos traicioneros!—La voz provenía de un chico con cabello plateado y ojos azules (muy parecido a la profesora Raine Sage). El chico dijo la última frase en tono de puchero.

-Genis, Hola, ¿cómo estás?—Dijo Colette con una sonrisa despreocupada, después le dio un bocado a su comida.

-Y ni si quiera me responden. Eso no es de amigos—Genis fingía llorar. Emil sólo se limitaba a observar la escena, y pasar su mirada de Genis a Colette y de Colette a Lloyd y así sucesivamente.

-Oh, vamos Genis, no seas exagerado. Claro que te esperamos, y por un buen tiempo (en realidad por unos tres minutos) –Esto último lo dijo tapando su boca—Pero te vimos salir del salón con un chico rubio, y sabes, ¡ESO NOS DOLIÓ HASTA EL ALMA! Colette y yo pensamos que nos habías cambiado. Ibas tan feliz con ese sujeto, que no te percataste de nuestra presencia. Ahora, quién es el mal amigo, eh?—Colette corroboraba el drama de Lloyd asintiendo y fingiendo enojo, de hecho se podía ver cómo una pequeña lágrima amenazaba con caer desde su ojo izquierdo. Emil trataba de contener la risa.

-Exacto Genis, tu eres único culpable de que nuestra amistad se esté desmoronando—Dijo Colette, y la lágrima por fin cayó de sus ojos—Pero bueno, ¿quién era ese chico?—De repente el semblante de Colette cambió a su habitual sonrisa.

-Yo también quiero saber—Lloyd ya había devuelto su atención a la comida.

-¡Ah! Es nuevo, igual que nosotros, se llama Mythos…¿Yggdrossil, Yggdrissil? No recuerdo, pero era algo así su apellido—Genis respondió como si no hubiera notado el cambio repentino en el estado de ánimo de sus amigos. (Claro, como si él no hubiera cambiado también de repente).

-Ni idea, ¿te suena de algo, Emil?—Dijo Lloyd quitándole importancia a la identidad del chico Mythos e incorporando a Emil a la conversación. Emil se sobresaltó un poco, y como siempre, Colette sólo sonreía.

-¿E-eh? N-no, para nada, nunca lo había escuchado en mi vida… aunque, espera, ¿cómo dices que se apellida?

-Yggdrussil—Dijo Genis, muy seguro de sí mismo. Ahora eran Lloyd y Colette los que pasaban su mirada de Genis a Emil.

-Hmm… ¡Ya! Ya sé de dónde me suena. ¡No! No es Ygdrussil, es Yggdrassil. Así se apellida la representante de clase del 3ºC—Emil señaló a la mesa donde estaban sentados Martel, Yuan y Kratos, y al parecer, otra persona.

-Ves, tarado, ni un apellido sabes pronunciar—Dijo Lloyd en tono burlesco, para después darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Genis.

-Y lo dice el señor que sabe leer perfectamente, además, fue sólo por una letra, no te burles—Por lo menos, Genis supo cómo defenderse.

-Genis, ¿que acaso ese no es el chico que estaba contigo cuando saliste del salón? Ese por el que nos cambiaste—Dijo Colette señalando al chico sentado a un lado de Martel.

-¿Será que son hermanos?—Dijo Emil, tratando de sacar un tema de conversación donde él pudiera participar

-Exacto, es él. Pues quién sabe amigo rubio, si llevan el mismo apellido, entonces sí lo son. Por cierto, estos dos no me dieron la oportunidad de presentarme—señaló con desprecio a Colette y Lloyd—Mi nombre es Genis Sage, gusto en conocerte… ¿Emil?—Genis alargo su brazo para estrechar la mano de Emil, a lo que Emil correspondió.

-S-sí… ¿Tu apellido es Sage, eres algo de la profesora nueva? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡Ah, cierto! Raine.

-Efectivamente, es mi hermana—Dijo Genis dando un toque con el pulgar a su nariz con aire triunfal.

-Se parecen mucho—Dijo Emil, siendo amable.

-Desgraciadamente, sí—Dijo Genis alegremente. Emil no supo si reír o sentirse mal.

-Por cierto, yo tengo una duda. Si esos dos son hermanos—Dijo Lloyd metiéndose a la conversación mientras señalaba (ahora con un pedazo de pan) a Martel y a Mythos— ¿Por qué uno es rubio y de ojos azules, y la otra tiene cabello verde? No lo entiendo. —Dijo Lloyd confundido mientras se rascaba la cabeza—De hecho el chico se haría pasar fácilmente por el hermano de Colette—Lloyd se comenzaba a exaltar. Colette sólo movió su cabeza en dirección a Lloyd.

-Lloyd, esas cosas no se preguntan—Dijo Genis en tono misterioso.

-Oh, comprendo—Y Lloyd siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

El almuerzo transcurría de manera divertida para Emil, ya que nunca había estado rodeado de mucha gente charlando y riendo con él, así que, para él, esos momentos eran muy especiales. Pareciera como si ya no estuviera solo nunca más.

De repente, toda la atención de la cafetería se centró en una mesa: la mesa donde estaban sentados Martel y sus amigos, pero había alguien parado frente a ellos: era una chica bajita, de cabello rubio y corto, Emil no logró ver su color de ojos, debido a que la chica estaba de espaldas a ellos. A este suceso Genis, Lloyd y Colette no le prestaron a tención, pero Emil sabía muy bien lo que venía en seguida.

La chica rubia, que estaba frente a la mesa de Martel, dejo caer su mano violentamente, para después observar a los ocupantes con desprecio.

-Martel, cariño, déjame decirte que se te olvido un pequeño detalle con respecto a cierta actividad que se nos encomendó a las dos. Creí que te había quedado claro la manera en cómo nos habíamos repartido el trabajo, ¿o será que no lo entendiste?—La chica rubia parecía muy segura de sí misma, era fácil darse cuenta que iba en plan agresivo, más por la manera en cómo arrastraba las palabras. Yuan no se inmutó para nada, de hecho no apartó ni un segundo su vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Por otro lado, Kratos sí que estaba molesto, pero por alguna razón no dijo nada y Mythos no sabía qué hacer. Martel se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la rubia, aun sin perder la compostura.

-Alice. Hola, ¿cómo estás? Espero que todo vaya bien para ti. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero, efectivamente, entendí la manera en cómo el trabajo fue repartido, no hay necesidad que vengas a corroborarlo, así que te pido de favor, que no vengas a armar tus dramas a la hora del almuerzo, por respeto a todos los que estamos presentes, además, es demasiado molesto. ¿Podrías irte? –Martel le dedicó una sonrisa no muy amigable a esa tal Alice, pero ésta no se quedó callada.

-Pero querida, no seas tan vulgar, mejor agradece que he venido a ayudarte, ya que es obvio que no sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Creía que eras más competente, ahora veo que me equivoco—El modo en como Alice arrastraba las palabras te hacía sentir un impulso de golpearla en la cara, y eso sentía Martel, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo, obvio que también le molestó la manera en cómo Alice la vio de arriba hacia abajo con desprecio. Martel dio un suspiro para calmarse.

-Si eso es lo que te molesta, podemos arreglarlo en la próxima junta del consejo estudiantil, todo tiene su momento. Ahora, Alice, te pido que te vayas. Estás molestando a las personas—Martel estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-No, esto se resuelve aquí y ahora, linda—Como siempre, Alice lo dijo de una manera despreciable y altanera. Kratos estaba a punto de levantarse, y de eso Yuan se pudo dar cuenta así que le prohibió hacerlo levantando su mano a la altura del pecho, negando con la cabeza. Mythos seguía sin saber qué hacer.

-Mejor te propongo hablar fuera, vamos. Así será más tranquilo para ambas. –Definitivamente, a Martel se le estaban acabando las ideas para alejar a Alice.

-¿Qué parte no entiendes que Alice quiere estar aquí y no "fuera", bombón? ¿Acaso eres estúpida?—Sí, el insoportable (y un poco extraño, sin decir apestoso chico) secuas de Alice, Decus, había llegado para defender, como un caballero defiende a su princesa (sí, claro), a su amada Alice. Esto sí que no lo soportó Kratos, y a pesar de las advertencias silenciosas de Yuan, se levantó y agarró por el cuello de la camisa a Decus. Esto sobresalto a Martel. Alice no le tomo importancia y quién sabe qué era lo que Yuan sentía, porque no apartaba su vista del libro (pero era posible ver cómo una de sus cejas se arqueaba). Mythos comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Kratos, no causes problemas, vuelve a tu asiento—Decía una preocupada Martel.

-Atrévete a llamarla de nuevo de esa forma y te juro que no sales vivo de aquí—Kratos le dedicó una mirada llena de ira a Decus, el cual se asustó, pero no lo demostró. Decus tragó saliva.

-N-no creas que te tengo miedo Aurion, no te metas, este no es asunto tuyo, vuelve a tu asiento, como buen perrito que eres, anda—Decus estaba muerto del miedo, pero no dejo intimidarse por completo de Kratos, cosa de la cual se arrepintió, pues un segundo después, sintió cómo un puño se hundía en su "bella" nariz.

Se armó todo un alboroto después de eso, casi todos los estudiantes estaban alrededor de la mesa de Martel. Mythos trataba de disipar a la gente, pero sus gritos se hundían entre las voces de todas las personas. Yuan trataba de calmar a Kratos, pero no logró buenos resultados, y Martel trataba de alejar a los alumnos, rogándoles que se fueran de la cafetería. Emil se percató que Alice salía con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara, sintió el impulso de seguirla, pero después se acobardó. Genis, Colette y Lloyd optaron por no ser parte de aquel problema, y mejor salieron (como pudieron) de la cafetería, Emil los siguió—Sin antes buscar a Seles con la mirada, al no encontrarla, fue tras sus amigos.

Emil les contó que Alice y Decus siempre buscaban la manera de intimidar a Martel, pero que el asunto nunca se había salido de control como esa vez. Les pidió disculpas por aquel desagradable show.

Las clases comenzaron y todo el mundo en el salón de Emil hablaba acerca de lo sucedido en la cafetería, se esparcieron los rumores de que Martel había sido castigada y que Kratos había sido expulsado. Emil, al ver a Seles, comenzaron a hablar de lo mismo, pero el tema no se prestó para más porque Seles no lo había presenciado, (le contó a Emil que después de encontrarse con su hermano, se habían ido a almorzar fuera) y aparte porque no le interesaba mucho saber sobre Martel y su grupo de amigos.

Lo que restaba del día transcurrió tranquilamente, con los profesores poniendo trabajos y explicando los temas. La campana sonó y todos salieron de las aulas. Emil se despidió de Seles, y volvió a pensar en Marta. Al final, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por su casa, ya que no quería ir a preguntarle a su padre (el director de la escuela) sobre la ausencia de Marta, pensó que tal vez y él no sabía nada acerca de que su hija había estado ausente.

No volvió a ver a Genis, Lloyd y Colette, pero eso no le preocupó, ya que los vería todos los días a partir de hoy. Eso le hizo sacar una sonrisa.

Emil se disponía a irse, cuando, llegando a su casillero, vio que un chico alto y pelirrojo con lentes, estaba parado frente a su taquilla tratando de abrirla, esto lo confundió, pero logró articular las palabras adecuadas:

-D-disculpa, ese es mi casillero, ¿qué estás tratando de hacer?

El chico se percató de la presencia de Emil y lo observó a través de los lentes con sus ojos verdes. En ese momento, Emil sintió que, en realidad, su día sí que había cambiado, y mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Uffffff! jajaja ya hace casi un año que no actualizo... perdón! pero es que entre la familia, los amigos, la escuela, etc. No había tenido tiempo de escribir. Pero bueno, lo importante es que aquí está jajaja.

Por cierto, tal vez en este capítulo (sino es que desde el primero se dieron cuenta) noten que Kratos está un poco cambiado en cuestión de personalidad, el Kratos de mi historia es más expresivo (o al menos eso creo yo jajaja) ya que es un adolescente, así que se me hizo mas divertido darle ese toque de chico malo... espero y no me odien por eso ;A;

En cuanto al capítulo, no quedó tan largo como el primero, y es que el capítulo uno sirvió para dar la introducción a los personajes que estarán participando como importantes en la historia (lo sé, son demasiados jajaja) y pues es que planeo hacer durar este fic, pues creo que hay demasiado de dónde explotar gracias a los peculiares personajes jajaja.

Sé que la historia va muy lenta!, pero créanme, valdrá la pena, sólo tengan paciencia! jajaja

En fin, creo que ya alargué mucho esto ajajaja, así que, sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capitulo al igual que yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.

Muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer mi historia, en realidad se los agradezco mucho, y más a aquellos que se toman un tiempo extra para dejar un comentario, en serio, ayuda mucho!.

Hasta la próxima actualización! ;)

**Capítulo II: ¿Comienzan los problemas?**

**YUAN.**

Después del altercado que había pasado en la cafetería, los tres amigos (y Decus) habían sido llamados a la oficina del director, ya que gracias a que la nueva profesora Sage había llegado después de un tiempo el director se enteró de lo que había pasado. Mythos se salvó del castigo, ya que por alguna razón él no fue tomado en cuenta (tal vez y la profesora Raine pensó que sólo había sido un chico atrapado entre la multitud).

Llegaron a la oficina del director para ser recibidos, primero por la secretaria, una chica (no menos de 28 años), de cabello rosa. Cuando la secretaria le notificó la situación al director, esta los hizo pasar en seguida. Después de haber tenido una charla con el rector de la escuela—que de hecho sí estuvieron a punto de expulsar a Kratos, como decían los rumores, pero Raine había salido en defensa de él diciendo que ella se encargaría de la conducta del chico— En cuanto a Martel, ella, efectivamente sería castigada, sin embargo, dijo que se haría cargo de cualquiera que fuesen las consecuencias, entonces el director recapacitó y decidió no castigarla (por esta vez). Yuan corrió con la misma suerte que Martel, ya que él no había hecho nada malo, pero según el director, había sido cómplice al no haber avisado a algún profesor. A Decus lo habían mandado a la enfermería, ya que la hemorragia no quería parar.

Los tres chicos (con la profesora Raine como escolta) se dirigieron a sus clases, donde todo el mundo estuvo preguntando acerca de lo sucedido. Yuan ya estaba harto de escuchar los comentarios (positivos y negativos) de sus compañeros, así que, en medio de la clase de matemáticas se levantó de su asiento y salió; para su suerte, la profesora Relina estaba ocupada revisando y aclarando dudas a una cierta cantidad favorable de alumnos desde su escritorio, así que no se dio cuenta cuando Yuan salió. Martel se percató y no dudó en seguirlo, Kratos seguiría su ejemplo si no fuera porque, por alguna razón, se detuvo y se removió en su asiento pensativo e ignorando las preguntas de sus compañeros. (Obviamente la profesora Raine ya se había ido después de aclararle la situación a la maestra de matemáticas. De hecho, citó a Kratos en su oficina a la primera hora del día de mañana).

Yuan había llegado al laboratorio principal, se sentó en uno de los banquitos más cercanos y se dispuso a leer. En ese lugar se sentía más tranquilo, de hecho, lo podría catalogar como uno de sus favoritos.  
Se percató de la presencia de alguien parado en la puerta (decidiendo si entrar o no) y sonrió. Momentos después una hermosa chica había entrado al laboratorio.

-Sabía que estarías aquí—Dijo Martel inclinándose para ver mejor la cara de Yuan.

-No me sorprende—Definitivamente Yuan estaba feliz, sólo que lo demostraba muy a su manera (una sonrisa sencilla pero que denotaba demasiadas sensaciones).

Hubo un silencio que ambos disfrutaron, tal vez no al mirarse, pero sí con la presencia de uno con el otro.

Cuando Martel se aburrió de ver el escritorio con objetos que parecían de experimentación, soltó un leve suspiro y rompió el silencio, Yuan se dio cuenta y se quedó contemplándola.

-No entiendo por qué Kratos hizo eso, simplemente no debió hacerlo—Cuando Martel giro su cabeza para mirar a Yuan, se topó con la mirada misteriosa del chico.

-No seas tan dura con él, sólo quería protegerte. Estoy de acuerdo con que no fue de la mejor manera pero, la intención es lo que cuenta. Sólo fue un error y ya.

-Un error que casi provocaba su expulsión…-La chica, al no soportar la penetrante mirada de Yuan, volvió sus ojos al escritorio. Al hacer eso, un mechón de cabello cayó y le tapo parte de su cara—De no haber sido por la profesora Raine…-Pero Martel no pudo continuar, debido a que Yuan acercó su mano para pasar el mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja de Martel. El chico observó cómo un ligero rubor aparecía en las mejillas de la muchacha.

-Algún día Kratos aprenderá de sus errores, ya lo verás. No es necesario que te preocupes por él. —Apartó su mano del cabello de la chica— Por cierto, es mejor cuando puedo ver tus ojos—y después sonrió.

-T-te he traído un regalo—Soltó de repente la chica. Era obvio que Martel se sentía demasiado nerviosa, cosa que a Yuan le pareció tierno, sin embargo, el semblante casi inmutable del chico cambió por una ligera reacción de asombro.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué sorpresa! y, ¿a qué se debe eso?—A pesar del estupor, su cara mostraba una cálida sonrisa.

-S-simplemente quería darte un obsequio, ¡no es que necesite razones para darte alguno!

-Comprendo, no te alteres—Yuan rio con suavidad mientras observaba cómo la chica rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su falda para finalmente sacar una pequeña cajita negra decorada con un moño azul.

-Toma… sé que no es mucho pero, espero que te guste—Yuan podía darse una idea de lo que podría ser el regalo: un anillo, entonces imaginó rápidamente una escena donde Martel no sabía cuál anillo elegir, y eso le causó gracia- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—Martel se sentía un poco avergonzada.

-Nada, nada—Y entre pequeñas risitas, Yuan aceptó la cajita negra-¿Puedo?

-A-adelante.

Cuando Yuan abrió la caja, efectivamente se encontró con un anillo dorado, algo grueso. El chico fingió sorpresa.

-¿No crees que debió haber sido al revés?

-¿De qué hablas?—Dijo Martel confundida.

-Bueno, yo soy el chico, se supone que yo soy el que debe hacer este tipo de regalos—Dijo Yuan mientras agitaba un poco la cajita.

-¡Pero claro que no! A veces es bueno cambiar los conceptos—Dijo una sonrojada Martel.

-Tienes razón, mi comentario fue estúpido—Dicho esto, Yuan le removió un poco el cabello a Martel, la chica no se quejó. Después, desgraciadamente la campana sonó. —Pero cómo vuela el tiempo… ven, es hora de ir a clase. —Se levantó de su asiento y esperó a que la chica hiciera lo mismo. Ya en la entrada Yuan siguió con la conversación.

-¿Sabes una cosa?

-¿Hmmm?—Martel le dedicó una mirada de intriga.

-Definitivamente el laboratorio es mi lugar favorito. –Y así, el chico emprendió el paso, dejando a Martel absorta en sus pensamientos.

-¿A qué te refieres?—Martel alzó un poco la voz para que Yuan la pudiera escuchar, después, al ver que el chico se disponía a esperarla, comenzó el camino hacia él.

-Simplemente recuerda con detenimiento y sabrás de lo que hablo.

-¿Pero qué…? Oh vamos, no me respondas con acertijos, ¡es molesto!

-Pronto lo sabrás. —Y entre ligeras discusiones, sus figuras se perdieron en el fondo del pasillo; sin embargo, una silueta parecía asomarse de detrás de unos casilleros cerca de donde habían estado ambos chicos.

Llegaron a su clase siguiente: "Astronomía" con el profesor Maxwell.

Al entrar, se dieron cuenta que Kratos no estaba por ningún lado. Esto no les pareció extraño a ninguno de los dos, ya que sabían que su amigo siempre llegaba tarde a cualquiera de sus clases. El profesor Maxwell llegó y comenzó con su clase, pero antes, les dio una gran noticia que decía que dentro de una semana estaba programado un viaje para observar las estrellas. Todos los compañeros de Yuan soltaron vítores, pero lo que no les pareció fue que el profesor no habló del lugar a donde iban a ir, (el profesor siempre los torturaba de esa manera). Pasados unos diez minutos de clase, Kratos llegó. Yuan observó cómo su amigo se colaba al salón sin que el profesor se diera cuenta y no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza como diciendo: "ay Kratos, nunca cambiarás" El chico se sentó al lado de Yuan.

-¿Dónde estabas, de nuevo en la azotea?—Preguntó Martel siendo amigable.

-No. Por ahí, dando un paseo para relajarme, es todo, nada fuera de lo normal-Por alguna razón, Yuan se pudo dar cuenta que kratos se sentía tenso.

-¿Y lograste relajarte?—Preguntó Yuan.

-No, eso es lo peor del caso—Y aparte de tenso, Yuan percibía que su amigo se sentía decaído, sin embargo, Kratos trataba de ocultarlo con indiferencia.

-¿Por qué, tan grave es tu situación?—Preguntó Martel, preocupada.

-No, no es importante realmente. —Kratos trataba de restarle importancia al asunto.

-Sabes que puedes contarnos…-Insistió la muchacha.

-Lo sé, es sólo que preferiría no decir nada, al menos no por ahora, ¿está bien?—Terminando de hablar, Kratos le dedicó una sonrisa que demostraba melancolía a su amiga, quién sabe si Martel se dio cuenta, porque Yuan sí que lo hizo, pero prefirió no tocar el tema.

-Como quieras…-Dijo Martel, aún extrañada por la reacción de su amigo.

Después de esa conversación, ambos no pudieron tener una plática más estructurada con Kratos. Yuan seguía con la creencia de que su amigo se estaba comportando de una manera poco común, pero no quiso insistir, ya que optaba por no presionar a Kratos y dejar que él les contara cuando estuviera listo, ya que eran amigos, ¿no?

Las últimas dos clases transcurrieron igual que la de astronomía; Kratos seguía extraño y continuaba sin querer hablar sobre su problema.

Al término de la jornada escolar, Martel y Yuan se quedaron hasta tarde en la escuela, ya que tenían la obligación de asistir a la junta que se hacía cada semana para tratar aburridos asuntos que solo al consejo estudiantil le importaban.

Cuando llegaron al aula de reuniones, encontraron solamente a Alice sentada encima del escritorio observando el paisaje a través de la ventana. Al parecer, Decus se había marchado a su casa después e haber sido atendido en la enfermería.

-Tardaron demasiado—Dijo Alice sin apartar la vista de la ventana. —Llevo esperando como tonta a que alguien llegase, lástima que son ustedes… pero bueno, al fin y al cabo van a servir de algo… o al menos eso quiero creer. —Terminó la frase mientras daba un pequeño salto para bajar del escritorio y posar sus penetrantes ojos ambarinos en los dos chicos que acababan de entrar.

-Buenas tardes Alice—Expresó Yuan con cortesía mientras asentía con la cabeza. —Nosotros también estamos encantados de verte.

-¿Pasó algo malo?—Preguntó Martel un tanto preocupada.

-En realidad no, es sólo que mis incompetentes compañeros no saben ni siquiera pasar un miserable recado al profesor Maxwell. Obviamente hablo de ustedes dos, para que no se confundan. —Sentenció de manera engreída la pequeña rubia.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?, ¿cuál recado? ¡Nosotros no estábamos enterados de nada!—Martel realmente estaba confundida. Yuan sólo rodó sus ojos soltando un suspiro para liberar tensión.

-Ahhh… cierto, casi son castigados. —Alice soltó una risita que denotaba cinismo. —Lo había olvidado, disculpen, error mío. —Después les dedicó una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción.

-¿Podrías ir al grano? Suficientes problemas tenemos ya. —Dijo una retadora Martel.

-¿Por qué es tan importante ese dichoso recado?—Preguntó Yuan al ver que Alice no se disponía a responderle a Martel.

-Lo que pasa, queridos, es que nuestro amado director Brute, dio la noticia de que el siguiente "viaje", que yo más bien llamaría excursión, se realizará en conjunto de toda la maldita escuela, sí, incluidos los estúpidos mocosos de primer año… ¡puaj!—La última frase la dijo más para sí misma que para ellos—Así que los necesitaba a ustedes para que pasaran el recado a Maxwell, pero, veo que no sirven ni para eso…

-¿Cuándo anunció eso?—Preguntó Yuan interesado.

-¡Eso es estupendo!—Dijo Martel alegre ante la idea. —Así será más animado el viaje. —Volteó a ver a Yuan para compartir su alegría, a lo que el chico solo se limitó a sonreírle tiernamente.

-No sé qué le ves de estupendo… lo más probable es que nos pondrán a cuidar niños—Dijo Alice con su habitual tono de reproche. —Solamente una rara como tú podría alegrarse por esto…

-¿Es todo Alice?—La interrumpió Yuan. En realidad, el chico no quería que se armara una discusión entre ambas muchachas, ya que comenzaba a sentir en el ambiente aquella tensión característica de una conversación entre ellas dos. —Si es todo, será mejor que nos vallamos, ya pasan de las cuatro y aún tenemos que terminar los proyectos escolares. —Como siempre, Yuan trataba de ser amable, sin embargo la situación se descontrolaba.

-¿Cómo querías que le pasáramos el recado a Maxwell si tu apenas acabas de enterarte también? ¡Es ilógico Alice!—Martel ya no podía soportar más los malos tratos de Alice.

-Cariño, existe algo que se llama eficiencia…ahh, pero tal vez no conozcas esa palabra, creo que es demasiado para tu pequeño vocabulario…

-Alice, es en serio, deja de actuar como una tonta.

-Si no soy tú, querida—Alice comenzó a reír cínicamente de nuevo.

-¿Sabes qué? No tiene caso pelear contigo, y otra cosa, ni creas que le pasaremos el recado a Maxwell, ya te has salido con la tuya muchas veces, y ya me cansé. No siempre vas a obtener lo que te plazca en la vida Alice. ¡Así que mejor vete acostumbrando, que nosotros ya no vamos a seguir ninguna de tus malditas órdenes! ¿Entendiste?—Dijo una enfadada Martel para después dar media vuelta e irse del lugar.

-¡Ja! No sabe lo ridícula que se ve al tratar de hacerse la valiente.

-Alice, disculpa pero, yo también me voy. Ya que no le veo nada productivo a esta reunión.—Yuan avanzó hacia la puerta, sintiendo la mirada de la chica a sus espaldas.—Y otra cosa, será mejor que cuides la única amistad que tienes, porque si sigues así, lo más probable es que te quedes sola. Hasta luego. —Dicho esto, Yuan cruzó el umbral de la puerta. En realidad no le importaba mucho si había causado o no un cambio en Alice, pero no podía permitir que siguiera ofendiendo a Martel, así que por eso decidió decirle aquello a la rubia, qué mejor, hablar con la verdad en lugar de insultar a la persona.

Yuan encontró a Martel sentada en una banquita cerca de la cafetería, al parecer la chica lo estaba esperando.

-¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Yuan al momento de sentarse junto a ella.

-Sí, es solo que me saca de quicio, no comprendo qué fue lo que le hice. Te juro que trato de recordar algo, alguna pista que me haga entrar en razón, pero no, no encuentro nada.

-No le des tantas vueltas al asunto, simplemente hay personas así. Pero si en realidad quieres arreglar las cosas con ella, deberías invitarla a charlar un rato. Es la única solución que le veo, además, no me gusta que te desgastes pensando en eso. —Yuan acercó su mano a la cabeza de ella para después acariciarle el cabello con suavidad y de nuevo se dio cuenta que Martel se sonrojaba levemente.-¿Qué te parece si mejor volvemos a casa? Me imagino que has de estar cansada.

-N-ni que lo digas—Martel suspiró—Tienes razón, es hora de irnos.

-Claro—Y cuando ambos chicos se ponían de pie para emprender camino a la salida, llegó Kratos del otro lado del pasillo. Lucía un poco nervioso.

-Hey! Por fin los encuentro. —Dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Kratos! Creíamos que ya te habías marchado. —Dijo Martel ante la sorpresa.

-¿Tuviste algún castigo?—Preguntó Yuan casualmente.

-…No, nada de eso, en realidad, te estaba esperando. —Kratos señaló a Martel—Quisiera hablarte de algo.

-¿A mí? Ammm… claro, dime, ¿qué es lo que pasa?—Dijo Martel un poco entusiasmada, ya que por fin su amigo se había decidido a hablar de sus problemas… o al menos eso creía ella. Yuan simplemente observaba la escena sin hacer ninguna intervención.

-Tengo que decírtelo en privado…-Kratos volteó a ver a Yuan.

-Entiendo—Suspiró Yuan—En fin, nos vemos después, tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer, así que será mejor que me valla. Hasta mañana chicos. —Yuan agradecía que su amigo Kratos fuera directo, ya que así no tenía que descifrar ningún lenguaje de señas o algo parecido. Sin embargo, cuando se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida de la escuela, un sentimiento de querer regresar hacia donde estaba Martel lo invadió, pero como siempre, pensó en que lo mejor sería dejar que su amigo hablara con ella, así que simplemente ignoró su sentir para después dejar la escuela a paso calmado.

Al poco tiempo, la silueta solitaria de Yuan se perdió con el paisaje.


End file.
